


The Shirt

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dorky!Hide, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, kaneki is so done with his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t wear it.”</p>
<p>“Aw come on, Nekkers! Please? I made it especially for you! It’s one of a kind.  Don’t be a party pooper,” the blonde whined.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Hide got his ghoul boyfriend an amazing Shirt. To sad said boyfriend doesn't want to wear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomelopasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelopasta/gifts).



> Before you read the fic, please look at this:  
> http://pomelopasta.tumblr.com/post/106827808755/hide-got-this-for-kaneki-who-didnt-appreciate-it
> 
> This fic was written especially for this drawing so I would appreciate it if you would look at it :)
> 
> !!Happy Birthday Pomelopasta!!
> 
> (my tumblr: [oikawa-saan](http://oikawa-saan.tumblr.com/), Beta'd by: [amonseyebrowgame](http://amonseyebrowgame.tumblr.com//))

“I won’t wear it.”

 

“Aw come on, Nekkers! Please? I made it especially for you! It’s one of a kind.  Don’t be a party pooper,” the blonde whined.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki growled when his persistent and annoying boyfriend held the T-shirt against his chest. The half-ghoul couldn’t believe it. He still remembered Hide giggling in front of his laptop but he has just brushed it off at that time. If only Kaneki had known what the blonde was up to.

 

“I’m not a party pooper,” the white-haired boy said. It was hard to stay angry when Hide gave him his best puppy look because damn! It was really cute but he couldn’t waver.

 

“I appreciate your efforts and the time you spent for this… inventive thought, but I won’t wear it.”

 

Hoping that his serious gaze would work, Kaneki crossed his arms in front of his chest to underline his final decision. Even though he knew the blonde too well, Kaneki still hoped that the human would abandon the topic.

 

Of course he didn’t.

 

Hand clenching his shirt just above the heart, Hide gasped dramatically.

 

“What did I just hear? My beautiful boyfriend, for whom I turned down countless of girls, whom I feed every night-” He winked at that and Kaneki couldn’t stop the rising heat in his face. “-Said boyfriend won’t even wear a simple t-shirt woven by my eternal love? I’m hurt ‘Nekkers.”

 

The white-haired boy tried, in vain, to hide his blush and coughed uncomfortably.

 

“First of all, you bought it on the internet. And second, if you love it that much, why won’t you wear it?”

 

Kaneki could see the sudden change in the brown eyes and fear rose inside of him.

 

“You know what? That’s a great idea.”

 

\----

 

Hiding his face in his hands Kaneki tried to avoid the confused looks of the incoming passengers.

 

“You’re really wearing it,” the white-haired boy muttered.

 

Hide's careless laugh didn’t ease a bit of his tension. Warm hands tugged gently at his and Kaneki allowed his boyfriend to move them away from his blushing face. The bright grin was almost too much for him but as soon as Hide lay his arm around the half-ghouls shoulder, it felt alright.

 

A smile lingered on Kaneki’s lips and he snuggled more into his boyfriend’s warmth, ignoring the t-shirt with the inscription:

 

‘Kuroneki in the streets

Shironeki in the sheets’

 

 


End file.
